


Episode 2.11: Swarm

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Age of Ultron Probably Will Too, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, Foreshadowing, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Once I Get There, Protective!Natasha, Season 3 Is Going To Screw Everything Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Team as Friends, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is a good man, the Avengers watch each other's backs, and Spider-Man doesn't know how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.11: Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> *takes deep breath* THE AGE OF ULTRON TRAILER HAS ARRIVED!!! EVERYONE GO SEE IT!!!
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, my MCU muse is now begging me to write as much as I can before AoU shakes up the status quo again and I have to revaluate everything I'm in the process of writing. So, without further ado, here's the next installment of Spiders Have To Stick Together, with Tony POV as promised.
> 
> Also, seriously, go watch the trailer. It is BEAUTIFUL.

                Tony glanced up from his work station to see Natasha walking through the open doors.  “Careful where you step.  I’m still not sure I got all the trackers picked up.”

                “I’m always careful.”  Nevertheless, she took care making her way across his mostly-fixed-up workshop.  “When I mentioned Spider-Man needing help against Juggernaut, I had no idea this was going to happen.”

                “I don’t think anyone could have.” He frowned.  “Well, I could have told the kid that messing around with my tech without my permission would end badly, but not that doing so would cause Michael to infect it.  Speaking of Juggernaut, what happened there?”

                “He’s been sent back to prison.  Spider-Man actually caught him thanks to the malfunction.” Natasha finally reached his side and glanced over the screens he had pulled up.  “Do you really think you can put this ex-employee of yours back together?”

                “If my calculations are right—and they usually are—I have a shot at it.  I might as well try.”

                She raised an eyebrow.  “Even if he’ll just end up locked away somewhere like a good little supervillain?”

                “We’re the good guys, Natasha.  It’s what we do.”

                She smiled ruefully.  “You’re a good guy, Tony.  It’s what you do.  What I do is…considerably less compassionate.”

                He snorted.  “Yeah, yeah, red in your ledger, got it.”

                She rolled her eyes.  “And to think I came here to make sure you were okay.”

                “Unlike our mutual web-slinging protégé, I don’t need babysitting.”  She gave him a look.  “Okay, okay, I don’t need babysitting from you.  Pepper manages the job just fine.”  He paused.  “But thanks for coming by anyway.”  He wasn’t acting it, but it meant a lot that she had.  Being part of the Black Widow’s personal protectorate was a rare honor bestowed upon a few, and Tony was privileged enough to have joined those ranks after they started working together.  He hoped that if Parker ever found out Natasha had been looking out for him all this time the kid would understood just how special that made him.  “Speaking of babysitting, how’s the rest of our merry little band?”  Trying to fix the mess at the factory had been taking up quite a bit of his time lately.  He had only been back to the Tower to catch a couple hours of sleep before heading back to keep working on the Michael problem.

                “Clint’s out of the country on assignment.  Bruce has been enjoying his alone time,”—Tony snorted again—“and Thor just went out to deal with something going on by the Hudson.”

                He shot her a look.  “And you guys just let him go by himself?”

                She shrugged.  “He made it sound like it was an Asgardian thing.  And don’t worry, Steve’s monitoring his situation from the Tower.  Really, Tony, this is Thor we’re talking about.  He’ll be fine.”

                At that moment, an incoming call from the Tower lit up one of Tony’s screens.  He looked at Natasha again.  “You were saying?”

                He answered the call and Steve’s Concerned Leader Look™ filled the screen.  “Uh, guys, we have a problem.”

                “Did something happen to Thor?” Natasha asked, and Tony held his breath.

                Steve swallowed. “Yeah.  He disappeared.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cliffhanger is intended to lead into the events of the next Ultimate Spider-Man episode, "Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man," which opens with SHIELD sending the kids out to look for Thor in the Hudson. My next fic will deal with the aftermath of that episode.
> 
> Also, I cannot stress this enough, GO WATCH THE TRAILER IF YOU HAVEN'T.


End file.
